


We're not hiding, are we?

by JodieB1993x



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieB1993x/pseuds/JodieB1993x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Aaron and Robert walk back to the portacabin to have a drink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not hiding, are we?

"So er, what we hiding in here for then?" Robert asks as he leans back against the door.  
"We're not hiding are we? Just gonna have a beer." Aaron replies.  
"What away from Paddy and your mum?"  
"And anyone else who gets on my nerves yeah."  
Robert blinks at him "He was er, he was right on your case today weren't he? Flitting about like an old woman. What is he er, worried is he?"  
"Reckons that me and you are gonna get it back on." Aaron raises his eyebrows and stalks closer to Robert.  
"Yeah?" Robert says.  
"Yeah."

Then Aaron leans in, Robert's got a smile on his face because; well he knows what's coming. Aaron captures Robert's lips with his. His hands go for Robert's arms, Robert's hands are on his waist, oh how they've both missed that feeling. He pulls Robert's jacket off his shoulders, down his arms till Robert helps him get rid of it. Finally. Never once have they broke their kiss. Aaron grips them hem of his shirt and slides it up Robert's body, they break away for a second so they can pull it off over Robert's head. He pushes Robert back against the door, has his hands now on his bare skin.

Robert moves his hands up and grabs Aaron's face, he loves the feeling of his stubble under his finger tips, he softly strokes along Aaron's cheek as he slides his tongue into his mouth. Aaron moans into the kiss and pushes Robert back even harder against the door. He breaks away to look at Robert, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are red, abused. He kisses along Robert's jawline, down his neck and starts to suck on his throat. "Aaron.." Robert moans breathlessly. He's got his hands in Aaron's hair, running his fingers through it until he reaches hold of his shoulders, pulls him back up and kisses his lips hard.

Robert unzips Aaron's hoody and pushes it off his arms, he goes to pull his tshirt off of him but Aaron stops him. "Wait. I er, I can't. Can I leave it on?" Aaron asks nervously. Robert kisses him softly "I've seen you without it, they don't bother me, your scars. They're a part of you." Aaron avoids looking at Robert, but Robert tilts his chin up and looks into his eyes "If you want to keep it on then that's fine." Aaron smiles, then kisses him.

They kiss for what feels like hours, they're both left breathless and panting once they pull away. Aaron's hands find Robert's belt and he starts to unfasten it, he pulls it from the loops then throws it across the room. He palms Robert's hardening cock through his jeans before he starts undoing his button and fly, then pushes them down Robert's thighs, Robert helps him along the way and kicks off his jeans, he grabs Aaron's ass, squeezes it. He spins them around so he's got Aaron pressed against the door. He quickly pulls down Aaron's tracksuit bottoms so he can kick them off.

Robert's hands are sliding up Aaron's shirt, he can feel the ridges and the rough parts of Aaron's stomach where all the scars are, he strokes his thumbs over his hip bones and kisses him. Aaron's switches between running his fingers through Robert's golden locks, pulling it or digging his blunt nails into Robert's shoulders. He pushes himself away from the wall and wraps his arms around Robert's neck, he deepens their kiss. He pushes their rock hard cocks together, and they both gasp into each other's mouth. He pulls Robert's head back and kisses down his neck. He works his way down his chest, he takes one of Robert's nipples in his mouth and sucks on it before nibbling at it. Robert's hands are grabbing Aaron's hair "Aaron, ungh please.."  
"Shhh." Aaron says "Just enjoy it."  
Robert throws his head back and Aaron then latches on to his other nipple. He turns them again so Robert is back against the door. He slowly starts to work down his body again, kisses all along his stomach till he reaches Robert's briefs. The outline of his hard cock is mouth watering. He hovers his mouth over it and breathes onto Robert's throbbing erection. His teeth grips onto the waistband and he slowly pulls them down and off him, Robert's cock springs free, curved up towards his belly and there's a drop of pre-cum forming in the slit.

Aaron grabs the base of his cock and licks up to the tip. Dips his tongue into the slit and gathers up the pre-cum "Mmm, I've missed this taste."  
Robert looks down at him, eyes full of lust, his hair ruffed up and pointing in every direction. Aaron takes the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks on it hard. Robert moans. Aaron smiles around his cock and slowly takes more of him into his mouth. He slides his hands up Robert's thighs, round to his ass and grabs each cheek, digs his finger nails into them, then engulfs the rest of his cock until it hits the back of his throat. Robert almost cries out.  
Aaron's fingers trail down the crack of Robert's ass till he finds his balls, starts massaging each of them in his hand. He slowly pulls up off his cock and takes one of his balls into his mouth, his hand stroking up and down Robert's length feeling him get even harder, harder than he thought was even possible. He moves his hand down and palms his own neglected cock through his boxers, Robert see's and pulls Aaron up. He shoves his tongue into Aaron's mouth, he can taste himself and it's making him want this even more.

Robert pushes his hands down the back of Aaron's boxers, squeezes his ass cheeks, dips his index and middle finger down into Aaron's crack and feels his tight hole. Aaron breaks their kiss and looks at him, mouth open, taking shuddering breaths. Robert brings his mouth to his ear "Missed feeling this so much. Have you Aaron? Tell me please. Tell me how much you want my cock inside you. Splitting you open again. Making you come apart. Do you want me to lick your ass? Get your hole soaking wet and open for me to slide right in. Make you come so fucking hard." he presses his fingers against his hole and Aaron groans. "Robert. Yes. Please, fuck yes anything. Just, more. I want you. Please." Robert smirks and kisses his lips.

He pulls down Aaron's boxers, his hard cock is dark red, pre-cum dripping from the tip, all he wants to do is take Aaron's cock into his mouth, suck him down til he see's stars. Or even have Aaron fuck his mouth until he comes down his throat. But not this time.

He turns Aaron around so his chest is against the door. He whispers into his ear how good he's going to make him feel. How much he's missed him. Missed him like this. Bare and needy before him. Yeah he'd rather them both be in a bed so they can take their time with the foreplay and work each other up so they're desperate but he only has now, right here in the cabin. So they're just going to have to make use of that. He kisses Aaron's neck, his hands are on his waist and he drops down onto his knees, tells Aaron to relax. He grabs hold of his ass cheeks and pulls them apart to reveal Aaron's hole. Still as tight as ever. He knows Aaron hasn't been with anyone. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Nobody could make him come apart like Robert does. Robert blows against Aaron's hole and Aaron's practically keening, begging him. "Robert please. More." he can't hold back anymore, he licks a stripe straight up Aaron, from his balls to his tailbone. Then dips his tongue against his hole, little kitten licks to start with. Aaron's breathing heavily, almost sobbing with how badly he wants it. He moves one of his hands down to his cock but Robert bats his hand away. "No. Only I get to touch you. Only I get to make you come. And you'll come when I'm deep inside you." Aaron shudders, his skin is all clammy and he has goosebumps everywhere. Robert continues his assault on Aaron's hole. His licks get harder, presses against his hole even more, trying to push past that firm ring of muscle. "Let me in, shhh, let me in. Come on Aaron." Aaron whines and relaxes a bit more. Robert strokes his arms up his back, round his hips then down his legs till he can cup his ass cheeks. His tongue gets that little further inside him. "Robert. Please, I want you inside me."

He pulls his tongue out from Aaron's hole and spins him round, kisses him. Aaron grimaces at the tang of himself on Robert's tongue but he soon gives in and deepens their kiss. "Have you got anything?" Robert asks between kisses. "Top draw.. And no I don't do this often, it's for er, emergency supplies innit?" Robert smiles and pecks him on the lips. He holds onto his rock hard cock, pumps himself once or twice, until he reaches the draw. Gets out a condom and some lube, walks back over to Aaron and puts them on the desk beside him. Aaron tangles his fingers into Robert's hair and just stares at him, "I've missed this you know. I've missed you. I'm sick of wanting you and not being able to have you all to myself." he almost sounds as if he's about to cry. "Hey, hey. I'm here, you've got me now. Look I'm sorry for all I said to you last week, I took it out on you when I shouldn't have, I want you too you know, I miss you all the time. Let's just enjoy this, yeah?" he cups Aaron's cheek and smiles at him. "Okay."

Robert has hold of Aaron's ass in his hands, pulls him flush against him, their cocks are rubbing together. He looks around, scanning for where will be most comfortable. He improvises. "Hang on." Robert takes his jacket, shirt and Aaron's hoody, puts them in a pile on the floor, almost making it look like a pillow and motions to Aaron, "Will that do?"  
"Robert, we've done it in a barn before. Our first time was a car. I think on the floor of a portacabin will be fine so can you just hurry up and get your cock inside me!"  
"Whoa, someone's a little eager aren't they?" Aaron's grabs Robert and smashes their mouths together, pulls him down onto the floor with him. Robert settles between his thighs. "You know, I was thinking on rimming you til you were out of your mind, then fucking you hard against that door." he kisses him. "Yeah? Maybe next time then." Robert sits up and grabs the condom and lube. "You wanna?" .. "No, no you do it. I'm sick of having my fingers in me all the time, I want yours." Robert isn't even surprised at that outburst. "Been fucking yourself on your fingers over me have you? Bet all those times you wish it was my cock don't you?" he nips at Aaron's bottom lip, sucks on it. Robert picks up the lube, squirts some onto his fingers and moves around to Aaron's hole, slowly stroking against it, pushing in lightly. Finally he has one finger inside him, "More?" Aaron nods, he slowly inserts another finger, pushes them in deeper, starts scissoring them. Aaron's laid back against the clothes, his eyes shut, his hands searching for something to hold onto. Robert curls his fingers, tries to get the spot, the one that makes Aaro- "FUCK. There. Right fucking there. Oh god Robert." he smiles to himself, all these months and he still knows how to break Aaron apart. He rubs against that special place inside him a few more times until Aaron's sobbing, telling him it's too much. He gently pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his discarded briefs.

He picks up the condom, rips open then packet and slides it down his painfully hard cock. "Can I?" Aaron picks up the lube, Robert nobs. He squirts some onto Robert's cock and slowly strokes his hand up and down his length, coating him. He looks up into Roberts eyes, and leans up and kisses him. Robert's breathing is becoming heavy and he has to pull Aaron's hand away otherwise it's going to be game over. Aaron settles back down into the jackets. "Ready?" Robert asks him. "Yeah. Just, go slow, I mean my fingers aren't really a patch on you so." Robert smiles softly. Aaron opens his legs a little wider and Robert grips the base of his cock. He teases it against Aaron's hole. Rubbing it back and forth. He presses in less than half an inch, Aaron squeezes his eyes shut. "Hey, relax for me." he smiles. Robert cups his face in his hands and kisses him, he moves one hand back down to his cock and pushes in a little further, still kissing Aaron, trying to take his mind off the little pain he's having.

A few minutes later, he's all the way in. "Oh my god. You're still as tight as I can remember." His cock buried deep inside Aaron. Aaron moans, wiggles his hips, moves about to get comfortable. He brings his arms up around Robert's neck and pulls him down to kiss him. "You ready?" Robert says "Yeah."  
Robert starts off slowly, pulling out a little then pushing back in. Pulling out a little further the next time then pushing in. Aaron's fingers are pulling the hairs at the bottom of Robert's skull. He's panting. Begging him for it deeper. Robert doesn't listen, he's taking his time. He grabs Aaron's legs and wraps them around his waist, he cups Aaron's face and kisses him. Moves to his neck, bites along his shoulder, till he buries his face into the crook of his neck, "Come on, let me hear you, don't hold back. It's just me and you."  
"Robert, oh Robert." Aaron moans. His fingers scrabbling to grab onto Robert's back, digs his nails into his shoulders. Robert takes this as indication, pulls his cock out almost completely, then slams back in, almost making Aaron scream. He changes the angle up a little bit, until Aaron clenches down around him and cries out. Bingo. He keeps that position, pulling out and pushing in, hitting Aaron's prostrate dead on each time. Aaron's a sobbing wreck. He tries grabbing for his cock again but Robert grabs his hands, interlocks their fingers and hold them above his head. Robert's biting and sucking on his neck, his thrusts getting harder and harder. His balls slapping against Aaron's ass.

Aaron's dazed, his head back and his eyes closed, Robert slows down, almost stops. He kisses Aaron's deeply, leaves him breathless. "Please let me come Robert, please." He's getting more and more desperate as Robert's cock hovers against his prostate, he pushes softly and hits it. Aaron almost screams. His fingers digging into Robert's, his thighs tightening against his waist. Robert laughs, brings his mouth to his ear "You're gonna come when I let you. And you're gonna come on my cock. No touching." Aaron's trembling. "Please." Robert picks up the pace again, sits up so he can see his cock disappearing in and out of Aaron. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to release. Aaron's pulling at the clothes under his head, trying to stop himself from grabbing his painfully hard cock. Robert see's how lost he is. He pushes in harder and harder and harder. Aaron's face is pure bliss, he can't take it, he drops down onto Aaron and he just has to kiss him. He pushes his way into Aaron's mouth, finds his tongue and sucks on it. Aaron grabs his hair, pulls it. He crosses his ankles behind Robert's back, pulling him against him, trying to get Robert's cock deeper inside him. Robert kisses to his ear, whispers how good he is "Oh Aaron. You feel so good. So so good. How did we put this off for so long ungh. A-Aaron. Aaron. Please, let go. Come on my cock.." Aaron finds Robert's ass, digs his fingers into it, impossibly hard, Robert thrusts deeper. "Come on my cock Aaron. I want to feel you" thrust "Let go." Aaron's legs are shaking as Robert's cock hits that spot once more, and he's coming. Coming harder than he ever has done before, coating himself and Robert. "Robert. Oh my god Robert, yes yes. ROBERT." he screams. He's clenching around Robert's cock and two, three, four more thrusts and that's all it takes, Robert's groaning and filling the condom inside Aaron. "Ughhhh Aaron." he collapses on top of him. Both of them trying to get their breath back and come down from pure ecstasy. 

Robert wishes they could just stay here, wishes they were in a bed so they could just doze off to sleep now. He's still inside Aaron, his cock softening. And Aaron's stroking up and down his back. Robert looks up at him and smiles. Kisses him. No teeth or tongue or biting, just kisses him. As passionately and as meaningful as he can. "Hey er, look Robert, as much as I'd love us to stay like this, you reckon you could get up cos you're not all that light you know." Robert prods him in the side, "Hey!" they both laugh, and their laughter turns into more kisses.

Robert finally sits up, holds the base of his cock and pulls out of him slowly, he takes off the condom and ties it, disposes of it in the bin. Their chests are both sticky. "Hang on, I'll grab something." Robert gets the tissues off the desk and wipes both of their chests clean. Aaron sits up, looking for his boxers, Robert grabs his arms and pull him up so they're around his neck and he kisses him. They both smile into the kiss. Aaron's fingers playing with Robert's hair. "Suppose we better get dressed ay?"

A few minutes later and they've both got their underwear and pants back on. Robert can't keep his hands off Aaron though. He grabs his face and kisses him, pushes him back against the door and kisses him harder. Aaron sighs into the kiss until Robert pulls away. "I wish we could do that all the time." "Yeah, me too."

Aaron pulls on his hoody, straightens himself up and Robert zips up his jacket. Smiles at Aaron, "You okay?"  
"Yeah." Aaron replies, "More than okay. You?"  
"Never better." Robert leans forward and presses one more kiss to his lips.

"I guess er, Paddy had a point after all ay?"  
"Yeah, you reckon."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this then thank you so much, feel free to leave me comments. I haven't written a fic since 2013 and that was Stendan/Kimmet so I'm pretty excited that I found the urge to do some Robron, expecially after wednesday's hot af kiss.


End file.
